Pokemon: Gray Adventures
by Gunmare
Summary: A city kid with no experience in being a Pokemon Trainer and a stubborn Zorua who lost its freedom are exiled from their hometown due to their crimes. Now these two outcasters are Unova's final hope when two new organization with the same name tries to conquer it. Can these two unlikely hero work together to save their homeland if they can't trust each other?


**I don't own Pokemon or anything related to them. The series belong to GameFreak and Nintendo. I just own the OCs in the story.**

* * *

_Once a upon a time, there was a great beautiful kingdom that ruled all over the Unova region. The kingdom had a fair and justified king that loved his country. He loved and cared for his beloved region, people and the pokemon. He was good man, yet he lived a short life. His time as ruler of Unova was almost up, and it was time for his first born offspring to take the throne._

_But there was a problem for the first born offspring. The king of Unova had fraternal twins, who believed in their father's belief, but view them in different perspective. No one knew who except for the king's wife, who passed away after giving birth to her only two children, who was the first born child of the king. To make matter worse, the twins had different genders. The name of the female twin was named Light and the male twin was Darkness._

_Ever since they were born, they always competed with each other in everything. They barely agree to everything. The only thing they could agree about was their father's belief in the kingdom. But when the time of age to rule the kingdom came, their sibling rivalry got in the way of their father's belief. Their perspectives of ruling Unova caused the legendary war of Unova._

_The war split the peaceful Unova region into two belligerent kingdoms. Nowhere within Unova was safe to hide during the legendary war. Light and Darkness created two powerful dragon pokemon to aid them in the war. They were known as Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon and Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. They were created by the power of fire of hell and lightning of heaven. Light commanded Zekrom and Darkness commanded Reshiram._

_The vendetta war began when both Zekrom and Reshiram used their signature moves, Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, collided. The war lasted for many years and both sides were evenly matched. Both kingdoms suffered deeply and yet they continued to battle each other. Light and Darkness, and their dragon pokemon couldn't beat each other. They were too equally match to begin with._

_No side defeated the other. Many innocent lives were taken away from war. Light and Darkness were too blind to see the damage they caused. All they cared about defeating each other. At that rate, all of Unova could have been easily be destroy all to a silly sibling rivalry._

_But there was one hope to end the war between Light and Darkness. The legendary hero who had the power of pure light and shadow darkness within his equivalence heart was chosen by Arceus to lead the legendary pokemon that will end the war. Arceus told him that the pokemon to end the war was in the Giant Hole, north of Unova. But in order for him to claim the legendary beast to end the war, he must first defeat the eight knights and their pokemon to prove if he was truly worthy of claim such great power._

_The legendary hero journeyed all over Unova defeating the eight knights with the pokemon that chose to follow him. When he defeated all eight knights, he and his pokemon headed to the Giant Hole. The journey to the Giant Hole was difficult but the legendary hero and his pokemon were able to pull it off and found the pokemon to the end the war. But there was a problem when he saw the pokemon. The pokemon to end the war attacked him. The pokemon to end the war didn't believe the legendary hero was worthy of taming him at all._

_So the legendary hero and his pokemon battle pokemon to end of all war. The battle ended with the hero and his pokemon winning victoriously. After the battle, the pokemon to end acknowledge the young hero as its master. The legendary hero was pleased by this and gave the name the pokemon, Kyurem, the Boundary Pokemon._

_The legendary hero and his pokemon rode on top on Kyurem and embarked the journey to the battlefield. Both Light and Darkness were both surprised to see the legendary hero riding on top Kyurem. Unaware to the legendary hero, both Light and Darkness knew the young man when they were only kids. Both Light and Darkness deeply loved the legendary hero and asked him why he was here._

_The legendary hero told them that he was going to end the conflict between Light and Darkness. Both of them felt touch on how far the legendary hero went to stop the war, but they knew by fact they can't stop fighting no matter what. The three of them and their dragon pokemon began to battle. Even with Kyurem, the legendary hero was evenly matched with Light's Zekrom and Darkness's Reshiram. The hero was about to give up hope till Kyurem reminded him that he had a secret weapon to defeat them._

_The legendary hero was given was Gene Wedge. The Gene Wedge allowed him to fuse Kyurem with one of the two dragons. The legendary hero knew that he had no choice but to take one of the sides of the heir and heiress of the kingdom. He also knew by fact he was going to take one of the lives of the other if he does join the other. He asked in what the twins will do if they defeat the other._

_Both of them looked at the legendary hero. Darkness comprised that he will expand Unova across other regions of the world. And if the legendary hero will come to his side, they'll rule Unova equally. Darkness will control the army and the hero will take care of political problems in Unova. The legendary hero took it to consideration and turned to Light._

_Light had always deeply loved the legendary hero since the day when she first laid eyes on him. She comprise if the legendary hero joined her, then she'll marry him and help rebuild the wasteland of Unova back to the original utopia it once was. This baffled the legendary hero. He as well had strong feelings for Light, but unsure what to do._

_If he joined Darkness, he'll rule Unova equally with Darkness and expand it. If he joined Light, he'll be happily married her and rebuild the wasteland back to the utopia it was once before. Before he could decide, Kyurem warned of him of something. Kyurem told them if he joins one of the sides, there will be dangerous aftermath for picking one for the other. The legendary hero took one sigh and looked at both the twins and decided on…_

* * *

"What? Is that it?" the five year old boy asked confusedly. "What side did the hero choice to save Unova?"

His old grandmother gave a small chuckle. "Can't say," she responded laughingly. "I always keep forgetting the ending of the story. But what do you think did the hero choose?"

"I don't know," the grandson said. "The story is kind confusing."

"How is it confusing?"

"It just is," the five year old answered back.

* * *

_Ten years later..._

A young fifteen year old teen woke to the cold freezing breeze and the snow falling on his face. His body shivered from the utter cold. His noise was stuffed, parts of his body were going numb, and his rations are really low. But he got back up and continued walking through deep snow. He would have released his pokemon to aid him, but he couldn't release due to the freezing cold.

Even with his fire pokemon, the freezing cold will still get to them. He made sure all of his pokemon were inside of their pokeball. But one of his pokemon didn't stay inside of its pokeball. It was properly the most stubborn pokemon he had in his team. It was also his starter too. He knew by fact that his starter won't even allow him to go to a place like this if he wasn't release from his pokeball.

He gave a small chuckle to this. His starter took noticed of this and stared at him. The teen looked down at his pokemon. "You know there was a story that my grandmother told me when I was little," he said. "She never told me how the ending goes till a year ago, right before she passed away. I visited her in the hospital and confessed to me how all this time she told me that story that she felt out many important details to it."

Both the trainer and his starter pokemon found the cave. They both heard a terrible noise from within it. It was roar of a dragon pokemon. Both of them look at each other and nodded before entering the cave. "She told me the full version of the story," he continued on to his pokemon. "I didn't realize why she told me this story till now. Do you want to hear it?"

His pokemon nodded. The young teen happily smiled as he started his story. "There was once…" He told the short version of what his grandma told him as a kid. "Now let me tell you the long version of it and how legendary hero began."

* * *

_He was one of those heroes like no other. He born within the great country of Unova, but left at a toddler age and moved back as a young man. His memories of his life in Unova faded away. With no memories of his past life of Unova or unaware of the current events happening in Unova, the young hero was unaware of the events that will happen in Unova._

* * *

_A few months ago..._

He was peacefully sleeping on top of his lounge beach chair. With his umbrella covering most part of his body from the harmful sun rays and a magazine on top of his face, it was properly the most relaxing time on the cruise he ever had. Next to him was a small table stand with a small radio that was turned on.

"On our latest report," said the broadcaster. "Lately man people all over the region have seen many crimes committed by the mysterious men and women wearing the black and white outfits. So far we haven't found any leads who they are or why they are attacking Unova. If you see anyone wearing these unique criminal like black and white uniforms, please inform to the nearest station and don't approach them."

The report was over and the young teen woke up. "Huh?" he yawned. He noticed the radio was still on. "I must have dozed off or something." He quickly turned it off and got out of the lounge beach chair.

He walked to the deck of the ship and noticed the city in the horizon. "Look!" he heard from the ship. "We're almost there to Driftveil!"

"So that's Driftveil," he said as he pulled something out his pocket. He had a small oval shape, gray pendant. "Grandma…"

* * *

They are species are named Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. They are infamous for marvelous pranks on both human and pokemon. They are so immature and mischievous unlike their evolve form. They are hard to find within the wild for many reasons. One reason is why that they can use ability called Illusion to disguise themselves.

With this ability, any Zorua can get away out of anything. It was impossible to capture this pokemon with that ability. One Zorua in particular was wanted within Driftveil City. This tricky fox recently moved into the neighborhood about a couple weeks ago and is now causing chaos through the city. No one was able to catch it due to this ability. It disguised himself a young man who isn't a local of the city. And to make more scandalous, the humans actually believed he was a really human, not a pokemon.

The humans were truly weak minded. But it doesn't matter if they were weak minded. If the mischievous pokemon can survive in the city as a free pokemon, that was all it matter. And nothing else.

* * *

**Well I hope you love reading the prologue. Please review to support this story and I hope your exicted about the next chapter.**


End file.
